


you looked at me like i was someone else

by medicAudino



Series: a lo-fi beat [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, Partying, i guess angst anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medicAudino/pseuds/medicAudino
Summary: Hinata hasn't been in touch with Kageyama in over a year, leaving Hinata feeling empty. Hinata can't place exactly why he feels this way, but he doesn't let himself get out much. So when he's invited to a frat party, he decides to take a chance and get out for once. However, running into a familiar face trudges up feelings Hinata doesn't know how to cope with.





	you looked at me like i was someone else

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first fanfiction ive written in like.... a while. like... since i was 12 and im now 19 a while. its a little rough around the edges, but i tried my best!
> 
> EDIT: ok so this is going to have a few parts!!! the next part is going to be an edited version of this and then after that there will be an alternate ending
> 
> and then i will post kageyamas pov and his alternate ending!!!!!

A lo-fi beat poured into Hinata’s ear. Hinata bit his lip nervously as he wondered around the frat house. He’d been invited to a frat party; he was never really into fraternities, but he hadn’t really gotten out of his dorm room since he arrived at college. So, he decided maybe now was a good a time as any. He’d grown a little depressed as he fell out of touch with all his old volleyball teammates. Especially Kageyama.

 _Especially_ Kageyama.

It’d been at least a year since the two had talked. Hinata didn’t really understand why, but he never had a chance to seal the bridge isolation had created between the two as Kageyama was going to a college a couple towns over. Hinata never really had the time between studies and classes to ever visit and check up on Kageyama.

Hinata frowned. Maybe is inattentiveness was why they fell apart.

A sea of faces began to smother Hinata. All of them were unfamiliar. Hinata felt unusually out of his element. He’d been to social gatherings before and was perfectly fine, so why did this one feel so different? Maybe it was because the last social gathering he went to was back when he was in high school. Maybe he lost touch with the brighter, more excited side of himself.

It had seemed like that side of him was gone anymore. Without his old good friends, without his best friend, he lost himself. He hadn’t really made any new friends at college either. Well, maybe he did but when Kageyama disappeared on him, hope for friendships seemed to just leave Hinata. He slowly quit checking up on the acquaintances he made in class and isolated himself.

He’d only come out of his dorm for classes and lectures, and when short breaks would come around he never went back home. He just stayed in his dorm.

Hinata knew it wasn’t healthy. Hinata was lost, though. Lost in a swarm of feelings and the lack thereof. Why did Hinata care so deeply like this? Do best friends care about each other this way? And what exactly is ‘this way?’ Why did Hinata’s heart break when he realized the two had drifted too far apart? Hinata cried for a week straight when he realized that Kageyama wasn’t going to reply back to his last and final text. Hinata’s heart hurt so deeply for Kageyama. It yearned for Kageyama in a way that scared Hinata to the core. In a way that left scars. In a way that he knew he shouldn’t.  
He tried to make sure that Kageyama hadn’t got a new phone, but everyone he asked gave him the same answer. Kageyama’s phone number was still the same.

Hinata’s heart hiccuped at the thought of it again. Kageyama had ignored all of his texts trying to catch up. Hinata felt so intensely about the raven-haired boy. They used to be partners. They used to be best friends. They used to be an unstoppable team. So why? _Why?_ Hinata found himself begging with the memory of a ghost.

And then he found his answer.

In a way that utterly crushed Hinata’s soul.

The two of them backed into the room, lips locked together fiercely. The taller brunette smirked into the kiss and well Kageyama was…

Hinata’s mind rushed. Kageyama was stunning. He took Hinata’s breath away. Kageyama was amazing and so handsome. Hinata couldn’t breathe. He clutched his chest. When did it become so hard to breathe? When did Kageyama become so… beautiful?

And _when_ did Oikawa take his Kageyama away from him?

As the two parted from their kiss, Kageyama met Hinata’s eye. He cocked his head to the side as if he were confused. As if he saw someone he didn’t quite recognize.  
Hinata shattered. Tears began to fall down his face as he rushed out of the frat house. He was undeniably in love with Kageyama. He loved the way they seemed to perfectly click together. Like words weren’t necessary for them. He loved what they once had and it was all gone.

Kageyama didn’t chase after Hinata.

Hinata decided he would never go to another party.


End file.
